


to hell and back - YOI [No.6 AU]

by volleycatnika



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Gay Character, LGBT, M/M, VictUuri, gay skaters now in sci-fi, i love, let me watch you act victor, mlm, please read my fics I'm lonely, teach me how to dance victor, victor is nezumi, viktuuri, yuuri is shion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: Yuuri can hardly believe this all started with an open door. That is, he can’t believe this all started with an open door and an injured boy.





	1. IMPORTANT INFO

Q: Just what the heck is a YOI No.6 AU? 

A: It is an AU where I take the characters from YOI (Yuuri on Ice) and put them into the world of No. 6. 

Q: What is No.6? 

A: No.6 is an anime.

[info from MAL]: 

Synopsis

Many years ago, after the end of a bloody world war, mankind took shelter in six city-states that were peaceful and perfect... at least on the surface. However, Shion—an elite resident of the city-state No. 6—gained a new perspective on the world he lives in, thanks to a chance encounter with a mysterious boy, Nezumi. Nezumi turned out to be just one of many who lived in the desolate wasteland beyond the walls of the supposed utopia. But despite knowing that the other boy was a fugitive, Shion decided to take him in for the night and protect him, which resulted in drastic consequences: because of his actions, Shion and his mother lost their status as elites and were relocated elsewhere, and the darker side of the city began to make itself known.

Now, a long time after their life-altering first meeting, Shion and Nezumi are finally brought together once again—the former elite and the boy on the run are about to embark on an adventure that will, in time, reveal the shattering secrets of No. 6.

[Written by MAL Rewrite] - read more on https://myanimelist.net/anime/10161/No6 

Q: Who is who? 

A: Victor is Nezumi and Yuuri is Shion.


	2. playlist

1\. stressed out by 21 pilots

2\. moondust by jaymes young

3\. sweater weather by the neighbourhood

4\. ride by 21 pilots

5\. youth by daughter

6\. technicolor beat by oh wonder

7\. landslide by oh wonder

8\. dead end love by xylo

9\. never let me go by florence and the machine

10\. utopia by within temptation

11\. only love by pvris

12\. chasing cars by snow patrol


	3. to hell and back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I got the super cool AU idea from primrina on twitter! Thanks for letting me borrow your idea!  
> +  
> I haven’t watched No. 6 in a while, so not all aspects of this one-shot may match the plot of the show.  
> +  
> I have no one to help me edit so if I missed something feel free to yell at me.

Yuuri can hardly believe this all started with an open door. That is, he can’t believe this all started with an open door and an injured boy. 

_Yuri feels tired. Yuri feels so tired and frustrated that is is though there is a bomb within him. It is as though there is a ticking time bomb within him... A bomb that is waiting for the right time or a small bump to make him explode._

_In the end, it is the pressure he puts on himself that makes him explode. Why did he score so low? Why did he score so low when he studied for hours, for days even?_

_If he doesn’t do something… If he doesn’t let himself explode in some way, he thinks he is going to catch on fire._

_If he doesn’t do something… If he doesn’t let himself explode in some way, he thinks he is going to die._

_So he let’s himself explode. He drops his homework and sprints across his bedroom. Once across the room, he flings the doors to the balcony wide open. He flings them open because they are in his way. He flings them open because he is an exploding bomb and nothing is safe. Absolutely nothing._

_Not even the balcony railing, which he runs into, with his knees painfully bumping against the bars stop him. That is, even though his legs stop moving his torso doesn’t… His torso bends over the railing until he is resting on it. Until he is resting on it, with his mouth open wide._

_He screams into the storm. He screams with the storm… The storm that seems just as frustrated and tired as he is._

_The storm continues to scream, long after Yuuri’s throat grows dry.  
The storm continues to scream, long after Yuuri’s throat grows sore. _

_Drip_  
Drip  
Drip 

_Despite the screaming of the storm, Yuuri is able to hear the faintest of sounds. The quietest of sounds._

_He hears the dripping too late._

_Before he knows it a boy has him pinned against the bedroom wall… Before he knows it a pale hand is clasped around his neck. The hand looks healthy, yet sick. Strong, and as Yuuri notices the blood dripping down the arm the hand is attached to, he thinks, strong yet weak._

Yuuri can hardly believe this all started with an open door. That is, he can’t believe this all started with an open door and an injured boy. He can hardly believe this all started with a boy threatening to kill him. He can hardly believe that he saved said boy, helped said boy. He can hardly believe he helped a criminal. 

He can hardly believe it all until he remembers the boy. The boy with long, shimmering, silver hair. The boy with a fire in his eyes. A boy with many lies but also many truths rolling off his tongue. 

_Yuuri is strong but weak._

_He is strong enough to help a criminal, despite the likelihood of getting caught. He is strong enough to deal with the consequences of helpling said criminal. “Criminal.” What could the boy possibly done to deserve to be hunt down like a wild animal? What could the boy have done to cause the authorities to gain a murderous gleam in their eyes upon the mere mention of his existence?_

_Yuuri is strong but weak._

_Yuuri isn’t capable of stopping himself from wondering. Yuuri isn’t able to stop himself from questioning. “These strange deaths, were people age at an abnormal pace… Someone must know something. They must know something.”_

_He gives into his curiosity. He gives into his curiosity even though it could get him arrested, even though it could…_

_The boy is back. The boy, who is now a man, is back. He returns to Yuuri with a literal bang. An explosion. What is it with the two of them and exploding?_

_Amongst the shouting, the smoke and overall chaos, the man finds him._

_“What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” Yuuri asks, as the man grabs hold of his wrist and pulls him. The man pulls him so hard that he stumbles. The man pulls him so hard that he never has a chance to correct his footing. Due to this, instead of walking or running, he continuously stumbles behind him._

_It isn’t until they are out of sight of the road and deep in the woods the man explains himself. “I’m saving your life, now give me your bracelet.” Seeming to sense Yuuri’s hesitation, he adds, “You can’t keep it, it has a GPS in it. Well, technically you could keep it but they’d find you. If they find you, you’ll die.”_

_After hearing the man’s words, Yuuri loses all hesitation._

Yuuri can hardly believe this all started with an open door. That is, he can’t believe this all started with an open door and an injured boy. Yuuri can hardly believe the “criminal” he aided in his childhood would become his friend. Yuuri can hardly believe that said man has such an incredibly strange, yet beautiful name. “Victor,” he says, smiling as soon as he utters the name. The name rolls smoothly off his tongue. 

_“Victor,” he struggles to say the name. He struggles to do much of anything other than grit his teeth, and wish for it all to end. One of those bugs, one of those strange, dead bugs is inside him. One of those strange, deadly bugs is trying to kill him. “Help me, Victor.”_

_Victor, has known him for a short while. A short while that feels like a long time, due to how much they’ve gone through together. Victor looks worried. Incredibly worried. “Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Victor assures him, dashing about his small, underground apartment of sorts. “I’ll help you. I’ll save you.”_

_And Victor does._

_Victor cuts the murderous creature out of him. Victor cuts the murderous creature out of him, but not before it crawls through his body. But not before the creature leaves a bright red trail where it had been crawling. But not before the creature turns his hair white._

_“You should be glad to be alive,” Victor remarks, after catching Yuuri staring at himself in the mirror. “So stop fretting over your looks.” With a brief pause, and in a softer voice, he adds, “Besides, don’t you think it is cool? We kinda match now.” Yuuri must admit that Victor is right. HIs now pearl white hair looks similar to Victor’s silver locks._

Yuuri can hardly believe this all started with an open door. That is, he can’t believe this all started with an open door and an injured boy. “Victor, you’re an amazing person,” Yuri whispers. As the seconds go by, the seconds that feel like years, it grows harder for Yuuri to speak. It grows harder for Yuuri to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t give up on me, Yuuri,” Victor shouts, his voice sounding unusually tense. 

_“Give it a rest!” Victor snarls. Yuuri, upon finding out that Victor acts, insists that he watch Victor act. Well, not just watch him act… After all, he has witnessed Victor practice numerous times within their small apartment. He wants to go to the theater, sit amongst the crowd and watch Victor as he speaks from the stage. As Victor speaks, dances and best of all, sings his way across his stage. “You’re not going to watch me perform. Instead, you’re going to stay here. Got it?”_

_“Yes,” Yuuri lies._

_Noticing that the first floor is already filled to the max, Yuuri climbs the rickety stairs to where the balcony is located. From there, he pushes his way past a variety of people, including an old man that looks suspiciously like the famed “Santa Claus.” Pushing and shoving his way to the front of the balcony, he gazes at the stage with awe._

_The stage, despite being located in an abandoned building, is shiny. The stage, despite being located in an abandoned building, lacks stains and cracks. Amongst the ragtag city that is the world outside of the city, the city of lies that Yuuri had previously called home, the stage is a gem. The stage is heaven._

_The stage is heaven, and the actors are angels. Especially a strangely familiar woman with silver hair. Especially a strange familiar woman with icy blue eyes._

_The woman opens her mouth, and sings. The words are familiar. The voice is familiar. “Victor,” Yuuri whispers. As he whispers, Victor’s gaze, which had been focused on a fellow actor ,shifts. With his gaze now on the crowd, it takes only seconds for his gaze to meet Yuuri’s._

_Yuuri can hardly believe this all started with an open door. That is, he can’t believe this all started with an open door and an injured boy. “Come on, Yuuri!” Victor shouts. When Victor utters Yuuri’s name, his voice cracks. “Hang on, just a little longer. Fight, Yuuri! Don’t you want to dance with me again?”_

_“I don’t know how to dance,” Yuuri admits. “I don’t know how to do anything other than study. That makes studying my hobby, I guess. It is a hobby that I enjoyed until I felt myself crack under the pressure and…”_

_“And what?” Victor asks in an uncharacteristically quiet voice._

_“Until I met you. You’re distracting,” Yuri says with a nervous laugh. “You’re distracting in the best way possible.”_

_“In that case,” Victor responds, with a heartwarming smile, “let me distract you to my full ability by teaching you how to dance.”_

_Victor teaches him to dance. Victor teaches him how to glide across the floor without stepping on toes or tripping. Victor teaches him to dance by holding him close. Victor teaches him to dance by being patient, understanding and unbelievably kind._

Yuuri can hardly believe this all started with an open door. That is, he can’t believed this all started with an open door and an injured boy. “Victor,” he whispers. To his annoyance, his eyes close, not allowing himself to see Victor’s face. Not allowing him to see Victor’s beautiful face that should be wearing a smile instead of a frown. “I’d go to hell and back to dance with you again.” 

“Is that a promise?” Victor wimpers, wrapping his arms even tighter around Yuuri, not caring that it results in Yuuri’s blood staining his shirt. 

“Of course,” is Yuuri’s immediate response. 

Unsure of exactly what to do with storm of emotions inside himself, Victor settles for singing. Victor settles for singing to Yuuri, as the world around them explodes. Although they are not close enough to get killed by the blast, they are close enough where the explosions echo like thunder within their ears. Or perhaps just Victor’s ears. Yuuri is unnaturally still. Yuuri is…

He saves him. Or rather, the strange creature that has taken control of Phichit ‘s body saves him. The same creature that had killed nearly countless people, save Yuuri. Despite Victor never having been a fan of strange creature or the man, Phichit who at one point told Yuuri “I want you to have sexual intercourse with me,” Victor must admit he likes them now. Or rather, he feels grateful for what they have done. Victor is indescribably grateful.

“I,” is the first word out of Yuuri’s pale mouth after the creature-Phichit hybrid brings him back to life. “Love... I love you, Victor.” 

“And I love you,” Victor responds, soon afterword giving Yuuri a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Thanks for keeping your promise. Thanks for coming back to me.”

“Thanks for waiting for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can also read this fic on my wattpad: nikaravenscraft  
> yell at me on twitter: akianra  
> follow primrina on twitter: primrina


End file.
